In the past, a “startup control apparatus of an air conditioner, which starts precooling operation or preheating operation at an operation start time that is moved forward by amount of time from when the air conditioner starts operation until when a thermostat turns off” has been proposed (e.g., Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. S62-272046).